The Tale of the Wandering Winds
by theheartsbeat
Summary: Now faced with the trials of her sins, Aura the Golden Priestess must claim the heart of the Mage that disgraced her and cast the evil that plagues Hyrule under a seal once again. What legends are born from her journey? What ancient history will be revealed? Will Aura ever redeem herself? The ill wind blows... it scatters light... and grows... *Rated M to play the safe side*
1. Chapter 1: The Ill Wind That Blows

_The title doesn't make a lot of sense, right? It will later. ;)_

_So, I guess this a bit an author's note before I start with the story, just giving some basic notes on the foundation of this fic, so let's get started!_

_First off, no. I DO NOT own the Legend of Zelda franchise or Greek mythology (Medusa's story, more specifically... hehe... you'll see ;D). Just thought I'd get the disclaimer out of the way :D_

_Second, there is an OC in here, that is of my own creation; the priestess of the Golden Goddesses: Aura (I pronounce it 'A-U-RAH', 'cause I'm a dork, sorry!) and others!_

_Third, this is not in a certain game or timeline (maybe the a new cycle set after Minish Cap or Four Swords)._

_Okay, I think that's enough 'notes' on this :D If I tell anymore, what's the point of the story? So, I'm going to start!_

* * *

The Tale of the Wandering Winds

Chapter One: The Ill Wind That Blows...

* * *

The sweet smell of the forest's foliage drifts on the morning breeze, the sun that rises from the east shining in from the open doors, pouring light all over the floor of the colossal temple, on the vines that crawl over the marble pillars and on the large altar that is at the end.

Seven veiled woman kneel before it, their heads lowered and hands clasped together in prayer. They all sit in an orderly shape, a semicircle that arches closer to the altar. Barely audible whispers echo in the cavernous temple, along with the faint sound of wildlife, the quiet twittering of the songbirds that nest high in the stone rafters of the sanctuary, the hushed flutters of the butterfly's wings as they skim through the air.

The woman nearest to the altar ends her prayers with her index finger brushing the center of her forehead, where her simple circlet bestows a white crystal that gives off a gentle, pearly light.

She casts her dark blue eyes up at the shrine, focusing mostly on the golden metal that forms the shape of the Triforce, high on the wall above the enormous stained-glass window that depicts the three Golden Goddesses shaping the land of Hyrule. The stained window is yet to be touched by the first rays of dawn, but the young maiden that gazed up in admiration knew it would be beautiful when it did, like it always was. It had been her favorite thing to do as a child, to sit on one of the many pews that littered the temple before sunrise, sitting there like a statue until the sun had fully casted its beams on the very tip-top of the Triforce symbol.

Then, she would go with her mother to the market, living a simple, fulfilling childhood as the only daughter of humble farmers, who passed on when she was only eight. Now, she devoted her whole life to the work of the Goddesses, being the head of the Seven Priestesses, her title 'The Golden Priestess' given to her when she turned seventeen and made an oath to the Golden Goddesses; Din, Nayru, and Farore, that she would live her whole life with no male companion, to never marry or engage in any activity that removed her from the promise of chastity. Along with that, she carried out the will of the divine beings, and oversaw all the work of the temple.

The Golden Priestess's name was Aura, now in her nineteenth year of life and very fair, with pale skin and dark violet eyes, and auburn hair that fell in waves all the way to the small of her back.

Her clothes were plain, a white dress made of cotton, only one sleeve clinging to her right shoulder, two rings of white gold circling around her middle. Her veil still obscured her face as she stood and moved forward to the altar, bowing her head respectfully to the lone item that rested on a mountain of scarlet pillows; the harp of the goddess Hylia, the one she had left in the care of the ancient Priestesses.

In one, swift movement, she lit the two lavender candles that were situated on either side of the relic, the flames omitting small orbs of light to the dim temple. Uncovering her face, Aura began to burn incense, the smoke wafted high to the ceiling, the odorous smell of cinnamon and frankincense permitting the air. Aura calmly breathed in the scent, shutting her eyes tight, old memories of her mother and father dancing underneath her eyelids. She stepped back and turned to the six other priestesses, who were now finished with their prayers.

Giving a small smile, Aura tilted her head up, her melodious voice reverberating throughout the main chamber of the temple, "The sun rises, and the morn is now here. Our praises will rise to the goddesses on the warm beams of the golden sun, my sisters. They will be pleased."

After giving the command for all of them to rise, Aura gave them all permission to go, and watched all of her sisters leave with the morning sun blessing their path.

One stopped by the door, casting a glance behind to see the Golden Priestess. It was Pleia, a girl only a few months younger than Aura, her mother being the one who offered the newly orphaned farm girl shelter, and eventually became her adopted parent. She still took up residence with them, and her and Pleia were very close, their friendship alike to sisters.

"Aura?", Pleia called, and as she did, Aura jumped as if she had been startled out of a dream.

"Yes?", she answered, a hand over her fast-pacing heart.

"I know how you like staying a bit late after services, so I was just wondering how long you were going to be," Pleia said, and before Aura could answer, she threw in, "Mother is cooking up Moon Pearl soup, and I know it's your favorite, so..."

Aura gave a quick nod, her blue eyes shifting to the side in suspicion. Her cheeks were pale despite the early morning warmth that crept in the temple. Her breathing was heavy, and she nervously chewed her lip.

"Aura... are you alright?", Pleia inquired, worry drenching her voice. She moved forward a bit, but stopped when Aura rose her hand.

"I'm fine," she insisted, sweat glistening on her brow. Her sights found the floor as she whispered her lies through her teeth, "I'm fine... Fine..."

Pleia's blue eyes glimmered with uncertainty, until, suddenly, Aura seemed to radiate with her usual cheeriness, a warm look beaming from her face.

"Sorry, Pleia. You know I was in a hurry this morning... I must have forgotten to eat breakfast," she said as she chuckled, her delicate hand covering the smile that played on her lips.

It wasn't long before Pleia gave a small laugh also, a hand brushing back her unruly ruby curls.

"Aura, you shouldn't worry me like that! You were acting so weird!", she exclaimed, her voice echoing throughout the large expanse of the domed roof and tall, arching ceilings.

The young priestess nodded in agreement, "Yeah, sorry about that."

Pleia's smile fell for a moment, not in sadness, just a single thought that crossed her mind: _How did such a wonderful person end up being my friend? _She quickly regained composure before Aura could notice.

"Well, anyway, I'll just go tell Mother you're going to be a while," Pleia said, turning back to the large double-doors, open to the green-hued scenery the temple was nestled comfortably in.

"Alright. I won't be long!", Aura promised as she saw her friend off, her silvery-white form fading off and eventually disappearing behind the vine-clad wrought iron gates.

Sighing, the Golden Priestess turned back to the altar, but not before acknowledging that it would be near eight o' clock after the sun had finally shed its beams on the tip of the Triforce that marked the wall, and presently, light shone halfway up the large stained glass effigy. In silence, the lone Priestess gazed up at the window.

Blue glass glimmered alike to the waters that it represented, flowing from Nayru's open hands, her profile holding a wise, intelligible look. Her indigo hair looked like a waterfall, spilling in waves in the nonexistent wind.

Next to her was Din, her arms stretched out in front of her a red flame resting in her palms. Her eyes were closed, and below her was an unlit hearth, awaiting Din's sacred flame, a gift immeasurable that provided warmth and security.

And to the very right was another woman, youthful in appearance just like the other two, with dark green hair that snaked upward, branching off and morphing into vines, the same ones that framed the three goddesses. One of her petite hands laid on her chest, the other rose skyward, some type of grain raining from it.

Very below them was the land they called Hyrule, a vast expanse of scenery engulfing the stained window, rolling lush hills formed from red earth and blue streams were shown in its purest design, in true beauty.

Here, the Priestess paused. In a single moment, a thought arose, melancholy in its truthfulness.

_I... I never will be able see all of it... of Hyrule..._

She gulped, the dread kicking in. She was pinned down, paralyzed in this place that stood dedicated to the gods, her legs literally knocked from under her, immobilizing her from accomplishing anything. She was stuck.

_And... is that a bad thing? To serve the ones who made the earth? To be labored with the neglects of other people, of their failing actions of giving the gods proper thanks?_

Shuddering, Aura told herself to quit thinking that way. She lived well enough with the company of her fellow Priestesses; of her sisters, and her adopted mother, Miwa. She spent little time at the tiny village that skirted the deep forest where she and her family lived, seeing it only as a distraction, a way to keep her away from her work.

Now, taking in deep breaths, she kept her eyes closed. Concentrating, she focused only on this single, fleeting moment. The way the sun felt divine on her back, the warmth settling deep inside of her bones. She kept her arms still at her sides, allowing her clenched hands to relax. She was fine, for now.

Wind chimes that hung outside started to give off some sound, and even though irregular in beat and rhythm, Aura thought the sound was calming.

_Instruments for the wind..._, the girl suddenly reflected, something her mother sighed whenever she brought young Aura here and caught the melody on the wind.

_Mother..._

Suddenly, a harsh wind blew, kicking up the dead leaves that laid on the cobblestone path, fluttering in the gale, tearing through the air and into the temple.

Aura gasped, visibly shaking, squinting her eyes against the wind, tears already welling up in her indigo eyes from the cutting blast.

The wind continued, the leaves now swirling in the middle of the vast floor of the temple, into a vortex, a whirlpool of destruction. It built up in speed, spinning faster and faster until the top of the tornado seemed to engulf the whole ceiling. In midst of all of this, the large stone doors of the temple flew shut, all light dim and a few rays finding their way into the sanctuary from the round window that stood above the exit.

The trembling Priestess almost gave into a scream, but shock and confusion did not permit escape to the cry.

After only a few more moments, the storm stopped abruptly, giving way to the bright flash of purple that caught Aura's eye.

_What in the name of Din..._

A haunting laugh sounded, wicked and amused.

"Oh, what do we have here?", a silky voice crooned, a beaming red eye landing on the young girl. A man's pale white face surfaced from the shadows, a fiendish smile tilting his mouth, mostly covered by lavender hair that was free to weave down the stranger's back, looking lush and soft. They also wore amethyst-colored robes, accented with blood-red tones. A rune or mark caressed the bottom of his eye.

His one visible eyebrow rose up at the sight of Aura. "A priestess! A very fair one, at that," he mused, his tongue running over his bottom lip.

He took a step forward, and Aura took one back.

"Who are you?", she demanded, her voice not at all faulted by the fear she felt inside.

A chuckle came from the odd, purple-clothed man, a low sound that dug its way into Aura's heart, a new wave of confusion shuddering throughout her body.

"Feisty, too! I like the looks of you, girl." But, here, he paused his smile faltering a bit. "Do you really wish to know my name?", he asked softly, his gaze leaving her's and finding the floor's, and to his gentle tone, the Priestess widened her eyes.

Aura nodded her head. "Yes," she said confidently.

No smile pulled at his lips as he looked at her again. "You may call me Vaati, Mage of Winds."

Aura pressed her mouth into a thin line as she looked over this man who had entered her temple so... oddly. Differently. Suddenly. Fiercely. Something she had never seen someone do, let alone thought someone_ could_ do.

_Vaati... how... fitting. An odd name for one so odd... _

Now as Aura glanced at Vaati, she came to a stop. He was handsome. Pale as moonlight, dressed peculiarly, and very, very creepy, no doubt, but... handsome. She was taken back by this.

"I am Aura," she said, her head tilting up a bit higher in assurance. "Golden Priestess of the Heavenly Three, the Goddesses of the Triforce."

"Aura," Vaati whispered, letting her name slid over his tongue. He liked the way she said it, with such boldness yet refinement. He liked her. He liked the way she tasted.

Aura now took the step forward, a quizzical look dominating her lovely features. "Is there a reason why you have come here, Vaati? Do you seek assistance?"

"Hmm...", Vaati murmured as he eyed the young woman before him. He thought of her as no threat, seeing it was a low chance that she could wield any weapon at all, and even less probable that she had the gift of wizardry or magic. But, she was beautiful, in her coy expression, yet gentle and regal.

"No," he simply stated, turning his gaze away again to look at the interior of the temple more thoroughly, the dark purple cap on his head swishing side to side as he did, the red stone inlaid in the gold rimming sparkling and glimmering.

Aura looked completely dumbfounded, what looked like a grimace surfacing on her face. "Alright, well, if you _do _need anything, you need only ask. If you will excuse me, I must continue with my duties."

There was silence, and with a slight knot twisting and writhing in her belly, Aura looked around the dim temple, wondering what she should do.

_It's so dark.. how did it become this... oh. _Aura furrowed her brow a bit. _He closed the doors._

With a huff, Aura made her way to the exit, not daring to cast a glance at the Mage that thoroughly examined the inscriptions that were written on a slab on the wall, telling of the creation of Hyrule. It was a beautiful story, describing the sorrow the Goddesses showed to the emptiness that was Hyrule, and their desire to make beauty in the universe.

_'...Fair Din and her sisters set out on their mission, rest not daring to plague their minds. Something had to be done. Something had to be set right...', _Aura recited in her mind, a small smile lighting up her face.

_'...Evil was to be vanquished, and the Holy Three beheld their task with wisdom, power, courage...', _She was drawing closer to the door, now eager to see what time it was, hungry and famished, craving the soup her mother had made, the small onions that was in it looking alike to the rumored artifact; the Moon Pearl. Oh, it was going to be so good. Aura's mouth watered.

_'...Their toils were to be repaid, though, their honor to be upheld. They were going to rule with grace and strength, and fear no obstacle...'_, Aura firmly grasped the door knob, twisting it, a few beams of light spilled from the opening.

_'...But there was one who stood in their stead that lacked pure intentions...', _Aura gasped as she felt something clasp itself around her arm, the hold she had the door faltering. The door shut. Light receded back. Darkness ruled.

_'...One who dared to tread the shadowed path...', _Aura tried to fight her way out of the hold, utterly confused. She couldn't get out.

_'...One who shared the spoils with hungry wolves and diseased masses...', _Aura opened her mouth to scream, but a cool, paled hand placed itself over her lips, quieting her. No hope now.

_'One who had evil in his heart... pure evil.'_, Aura was spun around to face narrowed blood-red eyes, her whole body shaking from the closeness they shared.

"Aura," Vaati murmured, his fierce eyes narrowing hungrily. Seeing her chest heave from her choppy breath, her blue irises shimmering with uncertainty, her eyebrows drawn up high on her pale forehead, everything that screamed fright gave an electrifying wave down his spine.

Slowly, he removed his hand, his gaze boring into her sapphire orbs with meaning, trying to communicate something.

"What... what are you...", Aura stammered, her legs completely giving away, but the mage's hold on her stopped her from slipping to the floor. "Going to-"

He lowered his face to her's, again their closeness causing tremors to rack through her bones. Her heart leapt, a gasp spilling from her parted lips. She was the one to close the distance between them, crushing her mouth to his. His hold on her tightened, and she gave way to his grasp, utterly his to own. She mindlessly wrapped her free arm around his neck, grabbing a handful of his lavender hair with abandon. Vaati pushed her against the door, pinning her right arm to it, his left hand balancing them upright, the wood grains caressing his fingertips.

Aura never gave thought to the sin she was committing, she only knew she _wanted _him. This man, he was something special. She didn't know anything about him, only that she needed him.

The birds from outside chirped their protest, but Aura paid no mind.

The clouds rolled and thunder sounded, but Vaati pulled the Priestess even closer, gingerly weaving his hand down her arm, brushing her soft white skin, the other gripping the hem of her robes.

The Goddesses wept glass tears in darkness as their child was clutched with such desire...

The Evil King shook his head in disgust as his servant fulfilled pleasure...

As wind blew threw the silent temple...

As fate was sealed with a kiss.

* * *

Aura awoke to the sound of thunder...

* * *

_Okay, first chapter! Was it good? :D Was it bad? D: Tell me what you think._

_I hope to the second chapter up soon, but that mostly depends on the feedback I receive. Or the flow of creativity that graces the billowing plains of ideas I call my mind. _

_Anyway, it would be cool if you guys tell me what you think!_

_'Til next time! _

_~theheartsbeat _


	2. Chapter 2: The Worst In Me

The Tale of Wandering Winds

Chapter Two: The Worst In Me

* * *

_Aura awoke to the sound of thunder..._

And as she did, a scream left her lips. Her wide blue eyes frantically searched the darkened room, her heart beating at a faster pace.

_Thunder. Rain. __Darkness._ The night mother and father died.

Slowly, she glanced down and gasped at what she saw. She was perfectly laid out on the front pew, her white limbs set in order alike to a corpse's. Over her body was a deep richly colored purple cloak, the only thing that cover her. As she saw it, she gasped, and numbly gripped it and pulled it to her face. Her brows furrowed in desperation, and she again scanned the temple.

"Vaati?", she whispered.

When no one answered, and all was completely silent, a tear ran down the young priestess' face, her face arranged in total and complete shock.

"...Vaati?", Aura called out again, her shaking hands trying to force her into a sitting position. As she did, her eyes landed on the altar, spying the unlit candles and the partially burned sticks of incense. Another scream left her lips. Upon the mountains of scarlet pillows that was once the resting place of the harp the great Hylia once possessed... was bare.

_What... what have I done? _

A flash of light pierced the grayness that had nestled deeply in the chamber, in the stones, in the ivy that clung to the pillars, the colored windows that rested on the walls. Thunder followed soon after, shaking the earth with its might. A draft spilled from the cracks of stones, a chill working up Aura's spine. She let out a sob as she clutched the robe closer to her now, torrents of tears forming rivers down her cheeks. As she cried, rain began to pound the roof of the temple, drowning out the noise of the Golden Priestess. With a cry, she smashed her fist into the back of the bench, the skin on her knuckles ripped off. Blood flowed from her wounds.

"**What have I done!?**", she screamed, more tears flooding from her eyes, soaking into the Mage's violet cloak.

_I've been tainted... defiled...the harp is gone... I've broken my promises..._, she thought with a shudder, a new wave of tears and sobs working up her throat.

"How... how could he do this... to me?", she whimpered, wrapping her arms around her legs, rocking back and forth. "Why... why?"

Lightening flashed once again.

"That is a very good question."

Aura looked up, a wave of warmth weaving through her being. Glancing around, Aura set a foot on the ground. Her eyes wander over the pews and to the door, whispering, "Vaati?"

A soft laugh echoes through the temple. It is a woman's, a voice follows soon after, "No, my child, 'tis not the Wind Mage you seek."

Aura turned, squinting her eyes in the darkness, forcing herself to look.

"Then... who?", Aura murmurs as her eyes land on the stained glass window of the Three Goddesses, and with a gasp, notices the slightly illuminated middle of the Triforce symbol that hovers over it.

A spark erupts from the pale light, yellow in color that omits a gold gleam. It wavers in its strength of brightness, but nonetheless, it floats through the air like a fragile leaf caught in an air current, a sound alike to that of a twinkling bell following it. It settles near the altar, again the gentle voice that is accented by the rain echoing throughout the temple.

"Aura, Priestess of the Goddesses, hear me," the voice announced, "All that I now say is of the greatest importance. Time is of the essence, and your cooperation is needed."

The pale, dark-headed girl uttered nothing, her eyes still wide and her expression vacant.

"Aura," the orb whispered softly, "You must heed my words. Please, listen, and do not fear me."

Aura proceeded to stand, wrapping the cloak around her securely. A glow again rested on her cheeks, curiosity washing in her sapphire irises.

"Who are you?", she asked and she approached the light, a chill running down her spine.

"I was once the protector of the Spirit Maiden, of the vessel that carried the soul of Hylia, Goddess of the Triforce. I am Impa, and I am here to guide you."

_Impa. I remember that name. In the ancient Hyrulean texts, it mentioned of a long-ago race. Impa was the most prominent figure... what were they called again? The Shek... Sheik... the Sheikah?_

"You were of the Sheikah", Aura murmured. "The Clan of Shadows, the Shadow Folk. You were the Royal Family's guardians."

"Yes, my child. _Were. _The great tribe of the Sheikah has dissipated long, long ago. Before you took your first breath, all of my people had met their graves. It was a sad thing to experience, feeling their souls and hearing their screams even in the Spirit Realm... involving much more pain than you can possibly imagine," the orb sighed, yet the regal quality of her voice was never lost.

Aura could only lower her eyes to stone floor and stand silent. Gently, she stepped forward and rested her hand on the marble altar, the cold stone flowing through her.

"I am but a child, Impa, but I think I am close to discovering what true pain is. My mother and father, I've lost them. Many of my friends have come and gone, I...", she paused, her expression unsure. "I've committed a great sin. Something... I know the Goddesses are not pleased with."

The faint spark of light hovered over to the Priestess, and with a flash, the orb scattered with no sound. Aura gasped as she watch the fragments of light slowly divided into smaller existences, still shimmering with golden luster. Slowly, they formed the silhouette of a figure, lean and tall, at least towering two feet above Aura. The form glowed, brighter now, and the priestess shielded her eyes from the rays.

But, when she looked back, she met gleaming ruby eyes.

"The Goddesses will always love their children, Aura," Now, the Impa smiled, her face radiating with kindness. Aura looked dumbfounded as she gazed at the Sheikah, stunned by her beauty. "But they want more than your repentance... much more."

Aura knew this was not the time for tears. It was time for action, so she fought the stinging in her eyes. Confident, she nodded, and looked completely serene. "I would do anything, Impa."

The tanned warrior looked a bit worried as she looked over the young girl, still but a teenager, but a matured woman, no doubt. Too young for this seemingly impossible task.

_What if the Goddesses are mistaken? Why this innocent girl? Yes, her defiance against the Holy Three is deemed wrong in their eyes, but she was tempted! It was not her fault!, _Impa thought. _It is that damnable Mage! He did this to her! _

Impa tried her best to look calm, and dared not to let an ounce of her rage escape.

"Aura, the Golden Priestess, for you commendable acts against the Golden Goddesses, I, Impa, bequeath this task to restore your honor and your position in the Temple of Hylia," Impa said, her eyes directly in Aura. Aura's gaze did not waver, but her knees shook.

"Your mission is simple- capture the heart of Vaati, the Wind Mage."

* * *

_Wow, that was short, but- look! Cliffhangers! _

_I wish to thank the people who have favorited this story, and also the very pleasant reviews I have received _

_Enjoy my friends! _

_~theheartsbeat_


End file.
